


we're so young (but we're probably gonna die)

by parker_kingofbees



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: AU: roman!percy / greek!jason, Annabeth Chase & Jason Grace Friendship, M/M, POV Multiple, Rated T for language, apart from that, its p much just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parker_kingofbees/pseuds/parker_kingofbees
Summary: a jercy swap!au in which jason, son of zeus, ran away with thalia before joining camp half blood, and percy, son of neptune, is praetor new rome. mirrors the events of the lost hero, son of neptune, and mark of athena.--So when Annabeth received a vision about a one-shoed boy, it didn’t take long for her to jump to conclusions and assume she’s finding Jason himself. After all, with the obvious tie-in to the original myth of Jason, crazier things have happened.Imagine her disappointment when she arrived in Nevada, being told to pick up two demigods and a “special package”, and the special package turned out to be an annoying, smart-alecky, one-shoed boy named Percy Jackson.--title from do it all the time by I DON'T KNOW HOW BUT THEY FOUND ME
Relationships: Jason Grace/Percy Jackson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 99





	we're so young (but we're probably gonna die)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leafiest_groves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafiest_groves/gifts).



Annabeth thought she’d never stop going over the last day she saw Jason.

Thalia had come to visit with the Hunters of Artemis, and he spent his meals eating and catching up with his sister. Nico dropped by for an incredibly small period of time and he reluctantly had a sword fight with Jason. Annabeth herself had dedicated her morning fighting stubbornly over the merits of some book with him (as her worry grew, her memory for the specifics of the argument faded). 

He was gone, though.

He had _been_ gone, though. For a month. And Annabeth had known him so long, ever since they were two seven-year-olds who had run away from home, that he’s like her brother and she _could not stand_ that she didn’t know where he was. Losing Luke, temporarily losing Thalia, now losing Jason- it was all too much. And so soon after defeating Kronos? She just wanted a break from it all, to be able to enjoy her life and her friends and her family without losing someone every other minute.

So when she received a vision about a one-shoed boy, it didn’t take long for her to jump to conclusions and assume she’s finding Jason himself. After all, with the obvious tie-in to the original myth of Jason, crazier things have happened.

Imagine her disappointment when she arrived in Nevada, being told to pick up two demigods and a “special package”, and the special package turned out to be an annoying, smart-alecky, one-shoed boy named Percy Jackson.

Percy didn’t have the slightest clue where he was when he woke up that morning, and honestly, he was still processing most of his day. He had to (very kindly) explain to a girl that he had no fucking idea who she was, so they absolutely weren’t dating, he had to (very patiently) explain to another girl that he had never met a guy who’s name was _actually_ Jason in his entire goddamn life, and he had to fight off some storm spirit thingy with a pen he found in his pocket (well, okay, he realized the pen turns into a sword, and hey, he actually knows how to swordfight apparently).

It wasn’t until they were all the way in _New York fucking City_ (or, rather, close to it, as Percy understood) and Leo had been claimed by Vulcan ( _no,_ he told his subconscious, _Hephaestus. Where did Vulcan even come from?_ ) that the second girl, Annabeth, realized that he hadn’t the slightest fucking clue who he was, where he was, who everyone around him was, or what in God’s name was going on. So naturally she took him to a fucking horse man.

But something told Percy that his life had been stranger at times.

So he shrugged it off when the short black haired kid he sort-of almost recognized flinched at the sight of him, shrugged it off when he went on a quest to save fucking _Juno_ (or, rather, Hera, he supposed), shrugged it off when Leo started planning out a fullblown battleship that would take him, Leo, Piper, Annabeth, and that guy, Jason, to Greece, shrugged it off when his memories slowly started to return.

His memories returning. That was something. Remembering his best friend, Reyna, remembering his _mother_ , his own _mother_ , remembering Nico (he is absolutely going to punch that no-good “Ambassador to Pluto” next time he sees him), remembering _everything_. Except the things he didn’t remember- there were still times he drew blanks.

The day, months after waking up on that school bus, that he left for California with everyone on the _Argo II_ was, in a word, tense. Annabeth was pacing the ship, Leo was tinkering with his tool belt, Piper had a permanent frown on her face. After all of Annabeth’s talk of Jason, Percy was expecting a lot.

When they landed, Percy wasn’t immediately impressed. Of course, he didn’t see much of the guy, between Annabeth tackling him in a hug and Percy’s own friends swarming him. It was later, when everyone sat down for a meal that Percy began to realize that he should be impressed. Jason was leaning forward, eyes twinkling as he laughed at something Annabeth said, and there was a swooping sensation in Percy’s gut. His golden blond hair, his blue eyes, his friendly demeanor, it all was just _too much_. Percy didn’t care that he had been replaced as praetor, he didn’t care that Octavian was still gunning for the position, too, he didn’t care about anything other than staring at Jason.

Even later, when Reyna decided to discuss things with Annabeth, Percy took the chance to formally introduce himself to Jason. Which. Could have gone better, he admitted.

“Ah, so you’re the famous Jason,” he had said, hands in his pockets and leaning back slightly even as they walked around New Rome.

“And you’re Praetor Perseus,” Jason replied, huffing amusement at his alliteration.

“Please. Percy’s fine. If you call me Perseus, I might assume you’re a monster.”

Maybe he should’ve provided more context, because Jason looked alarmed at his words. But when Percy opened his mouth to hastily explain more, there came an explosion from the general location of the _Argo II_.

So that was the beginning and end of their relationship, as far as Percy could predict.

Jason was relieved to see Annabeth again, but he was still reeling from the past few months of his life. From fresh off a victory against Kronos to having no memories, being trained by a wolf, meeting the Romans, going on a quest with Frank and Hazel, the gorgon blood, everything. It was all a lot.

And then he finally met this Percy Jackson everyone at New Rome was raving about. Even Reyna, who seemed pretty hard to impress, openly admitted how much she liked the guy. He studied Percy’s homecoming, even through Annabeth’s bear hug. Watched as the people who Jason fought to prove his worth to swarmed Percy, watched as he grinned around, black tousled hair and sea green eyes, and he saw why everyone liked him.

He really messed up introducing himself. He thought Praetor Perseus had a nice ring to it, and he heard from Reyna that his name had a lot of sentimental value to him, so Jason figured Percy might be fine with being called that, but of course he wasn’t and of course one of the new Greeks managed to blow up part of New Rome right after he says that.

They managed to escape, and they followed the new girl- Piper-’s instructions to go to Kansas.

Dionysus (well, really, he’s in his Roman form, so Bacchus) talked to them for a little while before leaving, and after he left, something odd happened. Jason felt a cold trickle down his spine, and next thing he knew, he was watching himself fight Percy fiercely. It wasn’t until Piper demanded that they stopped that Jason felt himself regaining control. And he was standing closer to Percy. Much, much closer.

Their noses were nearly touching, and they were both breathing a little heavily from the strain of fighting each other, and Jason was trying to fight his flushing face. He stared dead into Percy’s eyes, sky into sea, and Percy’s gaze flickered from Jason’s eyes, to his lips, then back up. If Jason had an ounce more courage, he would go for it, but not while he was still shaken, and being watched by Piper, and everyone on the _Argo II_ was waiting for them.

So, with a fair amount of awkwardness, Jason cleared his throat and said “We, uh, should head back for the ship.”

But he didn’t move. And neither did Percy.

“Yeah, we should,” Percy agreed, but if anything, he seemed to move closer. He was ever so slightly shorter than Jason, and his eyes shone with intensity, a shine that Jason was so used to only seeing in the eyes of those in battle.

Jason had just begun to breathe out “Can I-” when Piper spoke up.

“Great, so, since we’re all in agreement, let’s go. Please?”

Jason jolted, wrenching himself away first with an awkward cough and a “Yeah, right, sorry”. When he dared a glance back at Percy, he just had his hands shoved in his pockets and was leaning back as leisurely as ever, seeming unfazed. Snapping back to facing forward, Jason frowned and began to follow Piper back to the ship.

That night, Jason was supposed to be on watch with Leo, but tragedy struck when there was a problem below decks that Leo had to fix. Meaning someone else was going to fill in for him. And that someone was, after much insistence from Piper, Percy.

Jason, son of Zeus that he was, was already settling down, having flown up to the crow’s nest, by the time Percy had climbed up. Percy sat down a bit closer than normal to Jason with a shiver. Then he glanced at Jason with a hard swallow and said, “Sorry. Son of Neptune. Not a huge fan of these heights, in all honesty. I still haven’t quite gotten over that Jupiter could just, y’know, strike me down or something.”

“Hey, don’t worry. If anything happens, I’m right here to catch you.” Jason barely glanced at Percy while he said this, the scene from Kansas still replaying in his head.

And evidently, in Percy’s head, too, because he murmured a quiet ‘thank you’ and then turned to face Jason more fully. Jason stubbornly stared down at his dangling feet, only sneaking peripheral glances at Percy.

“Listen,” Percy breathed out, barely audible. “About Kansas… I’m sorry if I crossed a line.”

Jason felt his face burning, but he played dumb. “You didn’t mean to attack me, I didn’t mean to attack you. We don’t need to apologize for the eidolons.”

“I more meant… after.”

Jason swallowed, his throat feeling closed off, and he finally faced Percy, who was looking down and seemed to be regretting bringing up the subject at all. “Don’t,” he whispered, and Percy looked up, eyebrows furrowed. Jason continued before Percy could speak, saying “Don’t apologize. It doesn’t… you don’t…” He took a deep breath, summoning the courage to say what was on his mind. “The only thing to apologize for is that the moment passed.”

Percy didn’t seem to be expecting that answer, because his breath caught in his throat, and he blinked at Jason blankly for a moment. Finally, he said “Then… can I kiss you now…?”

With a small smile, Jason turned his entire body to face Percy. He leaned forward, and he cupped Percy’s face, and he leaned in. At the last moment, he stopped. “Yes,” he whispered.

The kiss was surprisingly soft, and it occurred to Jason that Percy was so completely distracting at the moment (if Jason was being honest, he was completely distracting at _every_ moment) that a monster could tap them on the shoulder and he wouldn’t notice. A long moment passed before the kiss ended, and Jason didn’t truly want it ever to end, but still he pulled away.

“We should be keeping watch,” he reminded Percy quietly.

“Valdez should’ve built an unbreaking ship,” Percy countered. “If he needs to do repairs this early then we can damn well kiss during night watch.”

And, well, Jason couldn’t quite argue with that logic.

Hazel blinked the sleep out of her eyes as the alarm in her room went off. Leo had done such a good job designing the room, making it very functional and somewhat personable, though unfortunately very confusing and frightening at times for her, given that nothing nearly as advanced existed back in the 40s. She just wished that Leo had done a better job with ship security. She didn’t exactly love waking up at three thirty in the morning to take over Jason and Percy’s guard shift.

Thinking of the two, she began to feel a little worried. She had only known Percy for a short amount of time before he disappeared, but she knew Jason fairly well after their quest to Alaska. Both were charismatic enough, she supposed, but both also seemed ready to take the lead, and she was a bit worried that they would get caught up fighting for control over the quest and forget to actually get along.

Waving to Frank, who had stepped out to join her and still seemed to be waking up, Hazel stretched and climbed the steps to the main deck. And from there, she climbed the ladder to the crow’s nest. And there, she found Jason and Percy very much in the middle of kissing.

“Holy fucking shit!” she blurted out, before slapping a hand over her mouth, face heating up rapidly. Frank poked his head up and climbed onto the crow’s nest himself.

By then, Percy and Jason had jumped apart, Jason red in the face and Percy with an easy grin on his face. Maybe Hazel didn’t know him as well as she thought, because as a praetor, he always seemed… not tightlaced, but not exactly get-caught-making-out-while-on-guard-duty material. And Nico had always spoken highly of him, so Hazel never imagined Percy would be the sort of person who would skive his duties to make out _with a Greek_.

“Um,” Jason said at last, voice small, “please don’t tell Annabeth.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is for u, [leafiest_groves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafiest_groves/pseuds/leafiest_groves) for being an absolute legend, being so supportive of me, and all in all just being one cool dude! please check out their works!!!!


End file.
